Reaper
by TheDragon522
Summary: An ancient legend now past as just a story is coming to life and Naruto is going to meet a living legend to be trained in his new abilities. But why are his eyes refusing to open when he is perfectly healthy. Rated for the violence and suggestive themes. Not sure about pairings, will take suggestions into account if you make one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- Sorry for not updating. I got some major writers block then school happened and I didn't have any time. This is an idea that I had for awhile that I just didn't use yet I will update the other stories but this is what I will most likely focus on for sometime.**

* * *

 _There is a legend_

 _Of a reaper in the night._

 _Black cloak fluttering_

 _Black scythes swinging_

 _Silver blades flying_

 _Blood falling_

 _Those who encounter him_

 _They will be judged_

 _Their fate decided_

 _The good live on to tell the story_

 _The evil die without another morning_

* * *

Five bandits are sitting around a camp fire taking about their recent raid on a nearby village. They got several women in the raid and are celebrating that fact with jugs of sake and ghost stories they heard of or made up. "Man I got to tell you, that was some story," one slurred slightly tipsy in his deep gravelly voice. One of the bandits was shivering slightly "Guys, What if there is a guy like that? We could die!" He was a new recruit they got a week ago and still wasn't used to the environment. He hasn't touched a single bottle of sake that night and was a-little intimidated by the people around him. He was only seventeen after all and has spent most of his life sheltered and guarded leaving to find excitement he doesn't get back home.

"BAH who would believe _That._ It's just a story! Now shut up and grow a pair. We still have to enjoy the company we got in the last village." All of the Bandits froze as they heard a deep chuckling "That you do." Another voice rang out, unfamiliar to any of the bandits, coming from all directions. "W-Who's there?" the lone sober bandit asked. "Your worst nightmare." the voice came again scaring all the bandits in the area. "Too bad for you I was just passing through when I saw you attacking the village. We probably could have been friends otherwise. Hmm or maybe not. I still have to judge you after all." A man standing six foot five appeared in the clearing a black cloak moving, as if alive, around him with a hood over his head casting his face into shadows.

"E-It's HIM! He's come to kill us _All_!" Another of the bandits called as he scrambled back. He didn't get far as the man in the cloak held out his hand from under his cloak revealing the black full body coat he's wearing underneath with wide sleeves and silver trim and flame outlines made with strips of blood red clothe sown in with black thread. If you look hard enough you could see black smoke embroidered into the coat. There was an ominous blue glow coming from his hand before smoke burst into existence dissipating as fast as it came to reveal the scythe that appeared in his hand. The shaft was five feet long and black as the night around it gently curving toward its wielder before an eleven inch silver blade came out at a hundred-forty degree angle curving downward with edges sharper than any razor on both sides of the blade. Sharp tribal markings have been etched into the blade, dried blood that wasn't removed from the markings have been polished to shine just as bright as the blade.

"You are guilty." was what he said before disappearing and reappearing next to the bandit on the floor that has been crawling away. The blade fell the bandit's head with it as the cloaked man disappearing again and again each time only showing himself to simply say "Guilty." with a flat voice that almost sounded remorseful before removing the head of the closest bandit to him. In time only the stuttering seventeen year old remained in the entire camp of thirty, now dead, men shaking and waiting for the death that never came. "I saw you spare all the children and women that you encountered in the village. Why?" the man slowly looked up saying "Th-the children all have th-their lives a-ahead of them a-and they n-need at least a m-mother to take k-care of them." "Then what of the fathers that you killed, children should have both a mother and father; a mother to make sure that they don't fall emotionally and a father to teach them to be strong." The bandit lowered his head again and spoke "If I didn't k-kill them then they w-would kill me and if I do survive the other b-bandits would have killed me for sh-sure." The cloaked man paused weighing his choices before lowering his scythe "I sense no deception only fear, you are innocent." with that said he walked away to the tent with the women in it. Cutting their binds and waking them up.

He started to leave when one of the women stood. "Wait!"she called "can you tell us the name of the man who saved us?" Turning around revealed to him that each of the twenty women were staring at him. Giving an unseen smile he lifted his hood showing that his face was covered by a high collar. Pulling the zipper on the collar down shown that he had a chiseled chin and high cheek bones with black hair. However the most striking feature was his eyes. They had a bloody red color for the iris with five extra pupils within it on the edge of the iris is ten more pupils each one touching each other in a circle around the iris. Then surrounding that is a plethora of other dots going past the eye lids. Each and every dot and pupil is spinning clockwise in time with each other. If one was to count each dot in the whites of his eye the number would be fifty each with a total of thirty pupils and a hundred dots in the whites of both eyes.

"My name is Kibou the Shokaritoriki." Without another thought he vanished leaving the women to go back down the path to their home.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage sat at his desk doing paperwork and he can just tell that he's going to get a headache soon. _'This last month has been quite eventful.'_ and indeed it has with the Kyuubi attack and the birth of the Yondaime's son. _'It's too bad that he will grow without any parents I should probably announce his existence to the counsel soon.'_ He could feel the headache coming. Giving a sigh Hiruzen stood up and called an emergency meeting with the counsel thinking of how this is going to go. _'It shouldn't be too bad. They should know the difference between a kunai and the scroll it's sealed in.'_ that thought was finished as he got to the secret nursery for Naruto before gently picking him up and shunshining to the counsel room.

As the last of the counsel filed into their seats muttering their confusion at the child in the Hokage's arms, Hiruzen couldn't help the thought that said this wouldn't turn out well before banishing it from his mind. They wouldn't try to harm this child It Shokaritoriki is but a child after all! Why would anyone want to hurt anything so innocent.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I called you here," The Hokage's voice rang out. "especially when I have this child with me but I assure you this is of the utmost importance but first we shall discuss the casualties of the attack. So far we have two hundred unaccounted for with five hundred injured with three hundred dead and counting," That shut up the entire room as everyone gave a sigh of relief that it wasn't worse "Among those who are dead is the Yondaime Hokage. He died sealing the Kyuubi away..." That brought more questions as all in the council froze "... into this baby." Everyone went crazy. Shouts of 'Kill the Demon!' and 'We Must Finish what the Yondaime Started!' filled the room.

"Enough!" the Sandaime had enough. Here is this child, this _baby_ and these people are demanding his death! "This is _Unacceptable_! This is a _Baby_ nothing more, nothing less. You should be ashamed of yourselves! What has this _baby_ done?" The killing intent radiating from the enraged Hokage had each member of the council cowering in their chairs. One of the older members had a heart attack in her seat from the shear pressure suddenly weighing down on her. Realizing what is happening Hiruzen let the pressure go before Naruto woke up. One of the braver in the counsel decided to speak up. "But we must kill the demon! If we don't it will surely break free of the prison the Yondaime put it in." "How many times do I have to say it! This is a baby not a monster and if you kill him it will just free the Kyuubi. It is impossible to kill a biju it will just reform after some time. This baby is a hero by his very existence." giving a sigh Hiruzen decided to use his power as Hokage to protect Naruto. "From now on it is illegal to talk about Naruto being a jinchuriki. It is to be considered an S rank secret to be revealed to Naruto when he makes the rank of Chunin. Only Myself or Naruto can reveal this secret and to not follow this law it is punishable by death. If you have permission from Naruto (If he knows already) or myself than you can reveal this secret to others.

Sighing Hiruzen glanced down at Naruto remember the time when he was born. _'Oh yeah I should probably tell the shinobi council that as well.'_ "The civilian council is dismissed I need the Shinobi council to stay a little longer." That brought a lot of questions from the civilians however a glare from the aging Hokage stopped them from voicing them before they left the room however Shikaku, the head of the Nara clan muttered troublesome sitting back down having stood to leave.

Inoichi Yamanaka was the next to speak in the room. "What is it you want to talk about Hokage-sama?" "The parantage of this child I figured you would be better suited to keeping this secret." Hiruzen let them mutter for a few moments before making the declaration. "The boys mother is a women named Kushina Uzumaki. Most of you know her as the 'red hot habanero'. The more dangerous parent is his father Minato Namikaze." Silence was the only answer to that as each person in the room examined the only child in the room. _'Time to drop the big bomb.'_ "I was also there when he was born. At that point in time he had fully awakened chakra as well as the chakra level of a low to mid Genin." More silence but this time there was a heavy atmosphere of surprise and awe. This was only proven by the straight face of the Hokage as he said this. Giving a sigh Hiruzen realized that he will be the only person talking now. "He also has not opened his eye's once since his birth. I do not know why but any doctor I bring him to says he's completely healthy with no problems in sight. Now I'm tired and I'm sure all of you are too so this meeting is over. Goodnight I'll see you all next meeting or if you have any thing to discuss in my office tomorrow." The Shinobi didn't even blink it wasn't until an hour later until they left all of them with the same thought on their minds. _'What the hell?'_

* * *

 **AN- Again I just want to say I sorry for not updating I'll try to update more often but no promises. On the bright side, Summer vacation is almost here but that means Finals are almost here too! YAY!(not really but don't tell the school I said that) don't expect any updates for at least another two weeks. Now It's one in the morning and I have school tomorrow Goodnight and see you later. I'll make sure I try to write as soon as I can for you.**

 **Shokaritoriki means first reaper.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Hello people Sorry I haven't updated anything recently. I had stuff I had to do. Thankfully it's summer vacation now. I've been going to six flags with my neighbors so far once a week. I've just start writing again I do want to finish everything that I started it will just take awhile so here's the next chapter the next one will be a lot longer than this too I'll try to have it done in two weeks at the latest.**

Twelve days later Kibou was traveling throughout the world helping people where ever he could. Today however is different. Today he needs to stop for supplies so he made a stop at a the village Konoha. Looking around he realized that the place looked like it went through a war recently. _'That's odd. As far as I know there hasn't been any wars. Maybe one is starting now. I should ask to see what happened.' G_ oing towards a nearby park Kibou couldn't help but think that the village seemed peaceful and joyful even amongst all the destruction only a short walk away. The cloaked man finally found some shinobi to ask what happened. "Excuse me, but may I ask what happened here?" The shinobi turned each one grinning at the new arrival despite being suspicious of the man covered in black with an air of power and confidence. "The Kyuubi attacked a little bit ago. This is the reconstruction efforts being made." Nodding Kibou turned away, content with the answer, to find a place to sleep for the night when he heard something disturbing from some gossiping civilians.

"Did you hear?" "About what?" "There is an assassination being planned to kill the Kyuubi brat before he becomes a problem." "Really!?" "Yeah, maybe we should celebrate later. It's not everyday you can kill a demon after all..." He couldn't hear anymore as he past the whispering women. This is troubling. Who would try to kill a child? After a moment of thought the man with weird eyes decided that he wouldn't be getting much sleep until he finds out who would try to kill a child. _'They said Kyuubi brat so he or she must be a jinchuriki especially after the attack from the Kyuubi_ _._ _Shouldn't be too hard to find. All those with this dojutsu always ends up as an extreme sensor.'_ With that in mind Kibou set off into the residential district looking for a place to stay at night, not that he was going to use it that night.

* * *

Finding somewhere to live was easy enough. It wasn't even all too expensive. Now to find the jinchuriki. He or she should have high chakra reserves because of the biju he or she holds. There he is. Going in the direction of the jinchuriki Kibou couldn't help but notice the quality of life slowly getting worse. Eventually he came across a beaten down orphanage. A few of the windows were cracked and the paint was pealing in some places but over all it was an acceptable place to live. Sneaking in through one of the open windows Kibou set about getting to the child's room when he realized that the room he entered was the room with the kid in it.

The kid was in a crib off in the corner. There was no one else in the room. There wasn't even any decorations however there is multiple places on the walls were the paint was slightly lighter then the rest. _'So they isolated him. The care takers are obviously in on the assassination.'_ sneaking over to the crib The cloaked man noticed that the child didn't have any blankets covering him and was shaking slightly. The blankets were folded off to the side nowhere near where they were supposed to be. Frowning Kibou picked up the blankets and draped them over the shivering baby. ' _This is not right._ _Wait... his eyes look like they haven't opened since he was born, Grafted shut. So I found the child of_ _mother's_ _prophecy. The others will be pleased._ _'_ It was that moment that the assassin climbed through the window.

Kibou didn't even move making the newcomer think the other person in the room didn't notice him. Slowly and silently the assassin eased out of the window never once taking his sight off the man in front of him. He got off the floor and crept up to the man who just stared at the baby and raised his knife. "You should get lessons on how to stalk people, I could feel your chakra miles away." Kibou's voice didn't waver, it didn't have any emotion. _'What?'_ was the last thing the man with a knife thought before being crushed by the metal shavings that revealed themselves from the genjutsu they were under the blood splattering on the floor making light splashing sounds before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

When the smoke cleared there was no sign in the room that anyone has been there. The one difference in the room was that the baby was gone with the blanket.

A shadow slowly made its way to the Hokage tower being tailed by several others.

* * *

Hiruzen was not having a good day. He stayed late in his office on the excuse that he was doing paperwork but he wasn't really doing much. He heard a rumor that Naruto was going to be killed by an assassin that night. _'Oh Minato, what has become of the village that you gave your life for that it would go so far as to kill a baby.'_ It was then that all hell broke loose. A man in a cloak jumped into the room with something blue in his arms. Looking carefully, the aging Hokage saw a flash of yellow in the blue. _'Naruto!'_ It was the moment the man in a cloak stopped that he was surrounded by ANBU agents before he gave a chuckle, "You think you can do something to stop me."

Hiruzen glared at the newcomer with fierce anger. "What do you want." The man gave another chuckle before lifting his hood showing red eyes and a high collar. "I want to give this child a gift and train him when he gets older." Whatever the Sandaime Hokage was expecting it wasn't that before his eyes turned into suspicious slits. That sounded like something Orochimaru would say. "What gift and what training for what reason?" "I was going to give him the **Pafekuto Jiongu(Perfect Earth Grudge Fear)** and train him to use his dojutsu in the future." That was even more suspicious. "What's the **Pafekuto Jiongu(Perfect Earth Grudge Fear)** I've only ever heard of the **Jiongu(Earth Grudge Fear)**."

"The **Pafekuto Jiongu(Perfect Earth Grudge Fear)** can be considered a virus. However it works nothing like a virus. First it enters the body and starts infecting the system. Realizing that something is in the body the immune system works to destroy it however it never will be able to." Interrupting Hiruzen found something troubling. "That doesn't sound like anything that I want to allow you to do." "Don't worry, it won't do anything harmful. He will only be sick for a couple weeks before his Immune system realizes that it isn't doing anything harmful. Anyways I said it works different than viruses for a reason. It doesn't reproduce when it infects the cells of the body. It only implants the genes it's carrying into the cells. The virus also has a short shelf life so if it doesn't infect anything in twelve days it will stop being effective. So it in essence becomes a bloodline. This can only be given to children under six months old as they are more excepting of new substances."

"How do I know that your lying?" "Why would I be here if I was?" That was a good point. "What is his dojutsu?" That brought a smile covered by the high collar a dots exploded from the pupils of the mans red eyes. "It's called the Yosogan. It gives the user perfect control of all forms of chakra however you user needs to train in order to get that control as perfect as stated some more than others as well as the ability to combine elements into sub-elements like ice. It also has some techniques and abilities similar to the great three dojutsu, but they are extremely 'watered down'."

"What do you mean?" This is surprising. How can a single dojutsu have abilities like all three great dojutsu wait all _three_ "You mean it has abilities from the Rinnegan!" Kibou just had to give a chuckle at Hiruzen's expression. "Yes as well as the Sharingan and Byakugan though as I said they are greatly watered down. The Yosogan can see things as if they were slower and copy moves but no matter how much you train it won't make you see things as slow as the second stage Sharingan at full maturity and the user will have a harder time using the jutsu copied and will need to know the theory at least on the jutsu being used as well as needing to see it multiple times in some cases. It can expand your sight greatly and you can see chakra with the Yosogan but the sight is only 180 degrees in front of you and you can't see chakra half as well as the Byakugan. As for the Rinnegan you can only use one or two of the abilities from the Rinnegan, depending on the maturity of the eye but the strength isn't anywhere near to the Rinnegan. I won't go too far into the Rinnegan's abilities just know that they are strong."

Everybody in the room was speechless. Most of the ANBU had no idea what the Rinnegan was but those that did were fighting with themselves to not run in absolute fear of the man, no _god_ in front of them. Hiruzen could barely believe it. How could abilities from the sage of six paths be owned by someone that doesn't even have the Rinnegan, not even mentioning the power of the other dojutsu and the elemental control too!?

"Wha-... Okay." Replied Hiruzen with a sigh. "Just do it. If your going to do this the only thing that I could ask you to do is to sign up as a Konoha Shinobi. If you except than you'd be placed directly as a jounin in ANBU." Kibou almost didn't need to give it thought. This is his chance to train and protect the child of mother's prophecy! "I except your offer my name is Kibou." Hiruzen only gave a slight grin. "Your first mission is the protection, raising, and training of Konoha's Jinchuriki. You may give your charge your gift now. But before you go I want to give you your mask. What animal do you want?" "Raven." Was all he said before black threads burst from the sides of his face grouping together and combining to form an avian form before color faded onto the surface. It was mostly white with several black markings resembling feathers.

Suddenly more of the threads burst from his arm before breaking apart and retracting revealing the needle now in his hand. Injecting the child in his arms with the substance in the needle


End file.
